It is desirable in many situations to record communications, such as telephone calls. This is particularly so in a contact center in which many agents may be handling hundreds of telephone calls each every day. Recording of these telephone calls can allow for quality assessment of agents, improvement of agent skills and/or dispute resolution, for example.
In this regard, it is becoming more commonplace for recordings of telephone communications to be reduced to transcript form. However, the number of individual words within each telephone call is such that storing each word as a record in a relational database is impractical for large contact centers handling millions of calls per annum.